Random Song Drabble
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "It's okay to run to you everysecond, though. You're the most precious one that worth to be run for." WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Playlist**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the story. Others? Not mine_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi_

_**A/N: **_Mencoba sesuatu yang belum pernah saya buat sebelumnya; kumpulan _drabble_ (umm, mungkin lebih tepat disebut _short-shot)_ yang dibuat berdasarkan lagu yang diputar acak di _playlist_ saya. Berhubung saya sedang tidak mau membuat _oneshot _panjang, hanya ada sepuluh lagu yang dimasukkan disini. Selamat membaca~ ^^

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**SNSD – Paparazzi**

"Gila."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis dan menatap pemuda yang baru saja bicara dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Kepala pemuda yang berdiri tepat berhadapan dengannya menoleh dengan cepat ke arah pintu saat telinganya berhasil mendengar suara langkah kaki. Pemuda yang sama menghembuskan napas lega saat pemilik langkah hanya melewati ruangan dimana mereka berada.

Pandangan dari dua mata beriris oniks itu kembali terfokus pada pemuda lain yang masih menghimpitnya.

"Ini benar-benar gila."

Sang pemilik marga Uzumaki mengerlingkan mata bosan. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali ia mendengar pemilik rambut _raven _yang tengah bersamanya mengatakan kalimat dengan satu kata utama yang sama. Tanpa ragu pemuda pirang itu menekuk lengannya sehingga wajah dua pemuda yang tengah berada di salah satu ruang _wardrobe _itu berhadapan.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang terjebak diantara tembok dan tubuh pemuda dihadapannya, mengangkat kedua tangan dan meletakkannya di dada sang pemilik iris mata berwarna biru. Posisi keduanya sudah jelas-jelas melewati batas jarak aman dan ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk menjelaskan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan kalau sampai ada orang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan tempat mereka berada.

"Gila? Kurasa tidak."

Sang pemuda pirang menyunggingkan seringai tipis saat telinganya menangkap helaan napas panjang yang dihembuskan sang lawan bicara.

Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi ia akan mendapatkan apa yang sejak tadi ia inginkan dari sosok di hadapannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan Kakashi lakukan kalau sampai dia mengetahui hubungan kita. Artisnya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang _paparazzi? _Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya."

Seringai di wajah pemuda berkulit _tan _makin melebar saat tubuh sosok yang kini benar-benar dihimpitnya menegang. Kini Naruto memilih untuk menumpukan dagu di salah satu bahu penyanyi muda yang juga diam-diam menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya.

"Tapi, apa hal buruk yang bisa terjadi kalau sampai lelaki berambut perak itu mengetahui hubungan kita?" tanyanya setelah memiringkan wajah dan memastikan napasnya mengenai sisi leher pemuda yang kini, secara tidak sadar, mencengkram bagian depan mantel yang ia kenakan.

"Dia bisa melaporkan hal itu kepada produser, tentu saja. Dan aku akan kehilangan kontrakku."

"Kau takut kehilangan pekerjaan?"

"Kau tahu betul apa arti semua ini untukku."

"Hm," Naruto mengangguk. Ia memang tahu bagaimana Sasuke menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pelaku seni. "Dan karena itu, aku akan memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada yang terjadi padamu walaupun lelaki itu mengetahui hubungan ini."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Naruto menegakkan tubuh dan kembali memposisikan wajahnya tepat dihadapan sang wajah sang Uchiha.

"Menurutmu mana yang lebih laku dipasaran; skandal hubungan seorang selebriti dan _paparazzi _atau skandal hubungan seorang _manager _dan produser di _management _tempatnya bekerja?"

Sasuke membulatkan mata dan menatap pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Seringai kembali muncul di wajah sang Uzumaki. Perlahan ia mengeliminasi jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah pemuda yang masih menunjukkan sorot terkejut.

_"They call me 'paparazzi' 'cause of a reason, babe," _bisiknya sebelum menghabiskan jarak wajah mereka dan mendapatkan apa yang sejak tadi ia inginkan dari sang lawan bicara.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

**Song Jieun ft. Bang Yongguk – Going Crazy**

Gaara melemparkan pandangan pada pemuda yang duduk tepat di sampingnya dan menggelengkan kepala. Shikamaru, pemuda yang dilemparkan pandangan, menarik napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi yang ia duduki.

"Kami sama sekali tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kami lakukan untuk membuatmu mengerti. Kami bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk membuka matamu, Naruto," ungkap sang pemuda berambut merah.

"Kau benar-benar...," Shikamaru kembali menarik napas panjang, "merepotkan."

Pemuda pirang yang menjadi sumber sakit kepala dan keputus asaan dua pemuda yang sudah disebutkan sebelumnya hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebar.

"Kalian berlebihan. Kami baik-baik saja—aku baik-baik saja."

Gaara sama sekali tidak bisa menahan tatapan tajam yang kini terarah lurus pada pegelangan tangan sang sahabat dan beberapa bagian tubuh lain yang menunjukkan sisa-sisa lebam. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu meyakinkan dirinya dan Shikamaru disaat seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa ia mempercayai ucapan pemuda pirang ini?

"Kami memang mengalami masa berat akhir-akhir ini. Kalian memang benar, beberapa kali dalam satu minggu terakhir kami memang bertengkar," Gaara bisa melihat sorot mata yang selalu berbinar itu meredup, "Tapi kami baik-baik saja. Sungguh."

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala. Sebelah tangannya sejak tadi sudah memijat pelipis, berusaha meredakan sedikit rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya.

"Setidaknya tinggallah bersamaku sampai kami yakin kalau kalian baik-baik saja," ungkap Gaara dengan nada setengah memohon.

"Kau tahu pasti aku tidak bisa melakukannya," Naruto melemparkan senyum, meminta maaf secara tidak langsung karena sudah membuat sahabat dekatnnya menggunakan nada bicara yang amat sangat digunakan tadi. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya di saat seperti ini. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkannya dalam keadaan apapun."

Sabaku muda yang masih menatap pemuda di hadapannya menghela napas panjang. Meminta Uzumaki Naruto untuk menjauhi Uchiha Sasuke memang termasuk salah satu _'mission impossible'_ yang ada di dunia. Ia tahu hasil akhir dari usaha yang tengah ia lakukan, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak mencoba membujuk pemuda yang kini tengah membuka pesan singkat yang baru saja diterimanya.

Shikamaru bisa melihat bagaimana kedua mata beriris biru itu melebar dan bagaimana tatapan terkejut dilemparkan sang Uzumaki ke arah luar kafe tempat mereka bertemu. Tanpa ragu ia mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu dan kali ini giliran dirinyalah yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan tatapan tajam. Bukan pada sang Uzumaki, melainkan pada pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu kafe.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku akan menghubungi kalian nanti. Sampai jumpa," pamit Naruto cepat, sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi kedua pemuda untuk mencegahnya pergi.

Perlu tenaga ekstra bagi Gaara dan Shikamaru untuk tidak membatalkan kepergian sekaligus untuk tidak membebaskan pemuda pirang itu dari gestur kasar kekasihnya sendiri yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan sang Uzumaki dan menariknya pergi dengan cukup kasar.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepala si pirang bodoh itu," ucap Gaara disertai nada tidak suka dan tatapan tajam yang masih mengarah ke pintu kafe.

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di kepala pemuda itu," timpal Shikamaru diikuti helaan napas panjang.

Setelah semua hal yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Naruto, tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di kepala sang pemilik marga Uzumaki. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak kenapa pemuda itu tidak mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak kenapa pemuda itu tidak meninggalkan apartemen yang mereka huni bersama. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak kenapa pemuda itu masih ingin melanjutkan hubungan mereka.

Apapun yang ada dikepala Naruto, Gaara dan Shikamaru yakin bahwa itu bukanlah cinta.

Hal semacam itu tidak lagi pantas disebut cinta.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

**SS501 – Love Ya**

_"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan mereka bertemu lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus membawanya pergi jauh dari sini. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus membuatnya melupakan gadis itu."_

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan menolehkan kepala, menatap seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan kepala bersandar ke sisi jendela.

Ia tentu tidak akan melupakan apa yang dikatakan nyonya besarnya sesaat sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kediaman keluarga yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

Ia tidak akan melupakan pesan sang nyonya dan ia tidak akan melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi hingga mengakibatkan dirinya harus pergi meninggalkan Jepang.

Sang Uchiha mengulurkan sebelah tangan dan membenarkan posisi kepala putra tunggal dari keluarga yang selama ini mendapatkan pengabdiannya. Perlahan ia menyusuri sisi wajah sang tuan muda sekaligus sahabat kentalnya dengan ibu jari. Gerakannya mendadak terhenti saat sang pemuda memalingkan wajah ke arahnya dan senyum tipis terulas di wajah kecoklatannya.

Sasuke bersumpah ia akan menjaga senyum itu agar tetap berada disana dan tidak lagi lenyap hanya karena seorang gadis yang sudah mengkhianati sang Uzumaki muda.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

**Tablo ft. Taeyang – Tomorrow**

Tidak seharusnya ia mempercayai semua ucapan itu. Tidak seharusnya orang-orang mengatakan hal itu—bahwa semuanya pasti akan menjadi lebih baik seiring berjalannya waktu; bahwa waktu akan mengubah segalanya dan menyembuhkan luka yang ada; bahwa waktu akan terus berputar dan mengubah hidup seseorang.

Tidak seharusnya ia percaya dan tidak seharusnya ia berharap bahwa apa yang mereka katakan akan menjadi kenyataan. Tidak seharusnya ia mempercayai waktu—karena tanpa satu sosok berambut pirang, beriris mata biru dan berkulit kecoklatan waktunya tidak akan pernah berputar.

Tidak akan ada lagi hari ini.

Tidak akan ada lagi hari esok.

Baginya waktu tidak akan berputar maju, karena apapun yang terjadi ia hanya akan terjebak di hari kemarin. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari hari kemarin—hari ketika ia masih bisa melihat dan menyentuh sosok itu.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

**T-Ara ft. Supernova – Time To Love (Listen 2)**

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto untuk menyadari kebodohannya. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi pemuda pirang itu untuk menyadari makna kata-kata yang ia lontarkan berdasarkan emosi. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk pemilik iris mata biru itu untuk melangkah maju dan memeluk sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sama sekali belum bergerak dari posisi semula dan membisikkan kata 'maaf' karena sempat mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah mereka rajut selama lima tahun terakhir hanya karena sebuah kecemburuan bodoh yang tidak masuk akal.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

**TaTiSeo – Twinkle**

Tidak ada yang menarik.

Sasuke memperhatikan seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah melangkah ke arah kafetaria dengan seksama.

_'Apa yang bisa membuat banyak siswa tertarik pada pemuda itu?'_ tanyanya sembari mengerutkan dahi.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang menarik.

Namun, mau tidak mau putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu memang harus mengakui kalau ada hal dari senior satu itu yang memang menarik perhatian. Bukan karena rambut pirangnya—siswa satu itu bukan satu-satunya siswa yang memiliki warna rambut mencolok di sekolah ini. Bukan karena cara berpakaiannya—pemuda itu tidak pernah terlihat menggunakan seragam dengan baik dan benar. Bukan juga karena pembawaannya—Sasuke bersumpah bahwa ia harus selalu menahan diri untuk tidak menutup mulut pemuda pirang itu dengan lakban saat mereka sedang berdekatan. Bukan karena tiga alasan tadi, tapi karena satu alasan lain. Alasan yang lebih sederhana—karena kepribadian.

Sasuke bisa melihat senyum ramah yang dilemparkan sang pemuda pada beberapa orang kenalannya saat mereka berpapasan. Ia juga bisa memperkirakan suara ceria dari sang pemuda saat ia menyapa siswa-siswa itu.

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu juga bisa melihat gestur supel yang ditunjukkan sang pemuda bermarga Uzumaki saat pemuda menghentikan langkah untuk mengobrol selama beberapa saat sebelum pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu meninju pelan bahu seorang siswa dan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum keduanya melepaskan tawa. Atau saat pemuda itu menepuk puncak kepala seorang siswi yang ia kenali sebagai junior pemuda itu—sekaligus juniornya—dan tersenyum ramah.

"Oi, Teme, berhenti memperhatikanku seperti itu. _I'm twinkling and I know that already, so stop being so obvious like that."_

Dan walaupun ia mengerlingkan mata bosan saat pemuda itu melontarkan hal tadi, ia tidak bisa mengelak dari fakta kebenaran ucapan seorang Uzumaki Naruto—bahwa sosok itu memang bersinar dan berhasil mencuri perhatian banyak orang.

Termasuk perhatian seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

**UKISS – Doradora**

Tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki. Tidak ada yang harus diperbaiki.

Dan dengan dua alasan sederhana dan tepat itulah Naruto memutuskan untuk menghentikan semua permainan yang selama ini ia jalani—sekaligus menghentikan hubungannya dengan seorang pemuda pemilik iris mata oniks yang sudah membuat dunianya berputar dan berguncang sebelum akhirnya hancur perlahan, tanpa ia sadari.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

**INFINITE – The Chaser**

Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Uchiha Itachi tidak akan mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan ia dengar. Pemilik rambut _raven _panjang itu menggelengkan kepala dan memperhatikan pemuda yang masih berdiri bersamanya dengan takjub.

"Kau menyerah? Kau melepaskan adikku begitu saja?" ia tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama untuk tidak mempertanyakan hal yang sejak tadi berkeliran dengan liar di kepalanya.

"Menurutmu?" pemuda yang ia ajak bicara menaikkan kedua alis.

"Kau gila kalau melakukannya."

Tawa lepas yang sampai ke telinganya sama sekali tidak membuat putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu lega. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kepada dua sosok yang tengah mengobrol dengan sang ayah. Pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari tangan keduanya yang bertautan dengan erat.

Setelah sekian lama, ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa adik semata wayangnya, Uchiha Sasuke, akhirnya memperkenalkan kekasih yang selama satu tiga bulan terakhir disembunyikannya. Yang membuatnya tidak bisa menerima bukan karena kenyataan bahwa tidak akan lama lagi ia harus melepaskan sang adik, tapi karena kekasih yang diperkenalkan si bungsu sama sekali diluar perkiraannya.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Jangan balik bertanya, bodoh."

Naruto kembali melepaskan tawa mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia meneguk pelan wine di tangannya dan menatap sosok yang sangat tidak asing di matanya.

"Mereka serasi bukan?" cetusnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau benar-benar gila."

Naruto mengangkat bahu, sama sekali tidak tahu harus membalas tuduhan pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" tanyanya, kali ini sembari menatap putra dari tuan rumah dari pesta yang sedang dihadirinya. "Apa aku harus merebut adikmu dari gadis cantik itu?"

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan selama ini demi mendapatkan restu keluargaku, ya, kau harus melakukannya."

Tidak ada satu orang pun di keluarga Uchiha—minus Sasuke—yang bisa melupakan hari dimana Naruto datang dan mengutarakan niatnya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu anggota keluarga tersebut.

Itachi tidak akan melupakan sorot penuh tekad dan keyakinan yang ditunjukkan sang Uzumaki. Sorot yang sangat ia kagumi dari si pemuda pirang, sekaligus sorot yang berhasil melenyapkan keraguan kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak memberikan izin.

Tapi pemilik iris mata oniks itu kini sama sekali tidak tahu kemana perginya sorot dan tekad kuat si pemuda beriris mata langit yang sama. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke muncul dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang menggandeng tangannya dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai kekasih adik satu-satunya itu.

Fakta yang ia hadapi malam ini benar-benar diluar perkiraannya.

"Aku akan menunggu."

Itachi tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia memperhatikan sang adik hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa sorot penuh keyakinan itu kembali tersirat di mata lawan bicaranya.

"Untuk saat ini aku hanya akan menunggu dan memperhatikan dari jauh. Kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi, aku akan merebutnya. Untuk saat ini aku akan diam karena aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk merusak kebahagiaannya. Tapi kalau sampai gadis itu merusak kebahagiaan adikmu, maka aku tidak akan segan untuk merebutnya. Apapun yang terjadi."

Sang putra sulung keluarga Uchiha sama sekali tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyunggingkan senyum tipis mendengar pengakuan pemuda yang sedang menghabiskan isi gelasnya.

Sampai kapanpun tampaknya Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari _image_ kuatnya dan sampai kapanpun tampaknya Itachi tidak akan segan untuk memberikan julukan '_The Chaser' _pada pemuda itu.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

**NU'EST – Action**

Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah menaruh perhatian pada apapun—kecuali pada seorang siswa baru bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Semua alasan bisa digunakan untuk penyebab ketertarikan Sasuke kepada pemuda yang baru tiga hari dikenalnya sebagai teman sekelas itu, mulai dari rambut pirangnya yang mencolok, warna kulitnya yang lebih cenderung kecokalatan, tinggi badannya yang diatas rata-rata, hingga kepribadiannya yang terlalu ceria dan gembira.

Dan Sasuke menyadari bahwa alasan yang sama bisa dijadikan oleh sebagian besar murid di sekolahnya untuk menjadikan pemuda itu 'target' mereka.

"Kau terlalu berbeda," ungkapnya saat ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Naruto di atap sekolah saat istirahat siang.

Naruto mendongakkan kepala dan mengerutkan dahi, menatap pemuda yang baru saja memulai pembicaraan dengan bingung.

"Kau terlalu berbeda dan mencolok. Itulah kenapa mereka tidak menyukaimu," papar sang Uchiha lebih jelas, kali ini sembari memperhatikan luka di lengan dan sisi wajah pemuda yang masih duduk bersandar.

Naruto mendengus geli saat akhirnya memahami maksud perkataan pemuda yang masih berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan luka di bagian kulitnya yang terekspos dengan sebuah saputangan basah sebelum menempelkan plester diatasnya.

"Perbedaan yang kumiliki tidak bisa dijadikan alasan bagi mereka untuk melakukan hal ini, kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah memilih untuk dilahirkan berbeda dengan orang lain. Perbedaanku bukan hal yang bisa disalahkan. Dan setahuku tidak ada yang salah dengan menjadi orang yang berbeda."

Sang Uzumaki meringis pelan saat kulitnya yang sobek terasa perih karena terkena air. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari luka yang tengah ia bersihkan saat sebuah tangan berkulit putih menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia melemparkan pandangan tidak mengerti saat jemari tangan tadi menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan perbedaan selama orang-orang memiliki pandangan yang sama denganmu, dan hal itu sepertinya tidak berlaku di sekolah ini. Kalau kau tidak menyamakan diri dengan yang lain, aku tidak tahu apalagi yang akan terjadi padamu."

Naruto mengikuti gestur Sasuke yang melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di bahu pemuda yang ternyata beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkan mereka hanya karena mereka tidak memiliki pendapat yang sama denganku. Mereka memilih untuk tidak menerima perbedaan, itu hak mereka. Aku pun memiliki hak untuk tetap menjadi diriku sendiri—menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Hidup dengan orang yang sama denganmu tidaklah menyenangkan, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sasuke tidak mau membalas ucapan pemuda yang kini ia papah menuju UKS sekolah. Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai perbedaan yang dimaksud sang Uzumaki karena ia tahu.

Sasuke tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi berbeda. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi jika berdiri di sisi yang berlawanan dengan orang banyak. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan berbeda.

Ia tahu karena ia pun mengalami hal yang sama saat memasuki sekolah ini. Ia juga pernah ada di posisi pemuda yang kini duduk dengan tenang di salah satu tempat tidur UKS.

"Kau hanya butuh waktu. Kalian hanya butuh waktu," ungkapnya sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah.

"Huh? Waktu untuk apa?"

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan dan menolehkan kepala, menatap pemuda yang kini tengah sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"Untuk saling mengerti dan menerima perbedaan masing-masing."

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

**LEDApple – Run To You**

"Kau terlambat."

Naruto mengerang protes saat pemuda yang baru ditemuinya kurang dari lima detik membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah meninggalkannya. Setelah menarik napas panjang beberapa kali dan meredakan degub jantungnya yang sempat berada di atas normal, ia melangkahkan kaki dan mengikuti pemuda yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa langkah di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau selalu membuatku berlari seperti ini, Teme. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik dari ini, huh?"

Teme, atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke, hanya melirik pemuda yang sudah berhasil melangkah disampingnya selama beberapa detik sebelum memberikan jawaban.

"Tidak."

Erangan protes kembali diberikan sang Uzumaki. Pemilik iris mata berwarna biru itu sedikit menggembungkan pipi dan mengutuk kekejaman kekasihnya di dalam hati.

"Sasuke, lihat apa yang kutemukan!"

Naruto sama sekali tidak mempedulikan beberapa tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya. Ia sudah hampir mati bosan terjebak di dalam perpustakaan kota bersama sang kekasih, ia sudah tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi sekarang.

"_Like water in a dessert, like the moon in the night sky. You are absolute, to me, it's only you._"

Sasuke menutup mata selama beberapa detik dan menarik napas panjang, berusaha untuk tidak mengeridik ngeri saat si pemuda pirang membaca isi buku yang tadi temukannya.

"_Don't run away, don't push me away. The main character of my life drama is you._"

Sasuke melirik _cover _buku yang ada di tangan kekasihnya, mencoba mencari tahu nama penulis buku tersebut. Ia akan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengirimkan email pada penulis itu, memintanya untuk berhenti menulis buku yang penuh dengan gombalan seperti yang sudah dibacakan pemuda di sampingnya.

"_Before I met you, my life was filled with wind and waves. You're like a religion, my absolute love._"

_Cheesy. So fuckin' cheesy._

Perlu usaha keras bagi Sasuke untuk tidak menutup buku tebal yang sedang ia baca dan melemparkannya ke kepala pemuda pirang yang tampaknya belum memiliki niat untuk berhenti mengganggu kegiatan membacanya.

"_I'll breathlessly run to you all 365 days, run to you. Tonight the blue moon has risen. Will you whisper love to me?_"

_THAT'S IT!_

Sasuke menutup buku di tangannya dan segera bangun sebelum melangkah meninggalkan pemuda yang baru saja menarik napas untuk membaca baris selanjutnya dari buku yang masih ia genggam.

Naruto menunjukkan cengiran kemenangan dan menahan diri untuk tidak bersorak atas keberhasilannya membuat kesal sang kekasih.

"Oi, Teme, tunggu!" teriaknya saat setelah melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat yang sangat disukai kekasihnya. "_Damn! Should you do that? Make me run to you?"_

Sasuke menatap pemuda yang masih mengatur napas disampingnya.

_"You was saying that you'll run to me all 365 days, wasn't you?" _sindir Sasuke sembari mengutip kalimat yang sempat dibacakan Naruto padanya.

_"It's just a song lyric, Teme, not my actual words," _protes Naruto entah untuk keberapa kalinya setelah mereka bertemu hari ini.

_"If it's make you tired, then just stop (run to me), you moron."_

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa mereka jadi mempermasalahkan hal ini sekarang.

Tanpa ragu ia mengulurkan tangan dan meraih sebelah tangan sang kekasih sebelum menautkan jemari mereka dan menggenggamnya erat.

_"It's okay to run to you everysecond, though. You're the most precious one that worth to be run for."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: **_Iseng-iseng bikin _fic _ini buat ngabisin waktu (sekaligus ngabisin baterai lappie, hehehe). Waktu hiatus saya sudah habis dan sekarang sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke kehidupan normal~ (empat puluh lima hari kemarin hidup saya lumayan jauh dari kata 'normal' -_-). Yep, untuk _fic_ kedua yang di-_publish _paska hiatus di tahun ini, silakan meninggalkan _review_~

**P.S: **Bisa beritahu saya mana _short-shot _yang paling kalian suka? :3

**.**

**.**

_**Note:**_

_**The shortest story is 53 words (Doradora)**_

_**The longets story is 570 words (Going Crazy)**_


End file.
